A Real Scary Story
by Tarabridget87
Summary: The result of putting Satine and Christian in "The Others" setting. Don't read this unless you have seen both movies or it won't make any sense, in fact it might not make any sense anyway. Please R&R! (Completed)


HELLO!! This is kinda about Satine and Christian in the setting of The Others. Read my note at the bottom when you finish. :o)  
  
If you don't know - Mrs. Mills, Mr. Tuttle, and Lydia are the hired help. Anne and Nicholas are the kids.  
  
A REAL SCARY STORY  
  
Satine woke up to find all the curtains in her big mansion were stolen. She was really pissed, so she left to go complain to the police. She began walking into the forest, but it started getting ridiculously foggy.  
  
Satine: (nervously) "Heh, heh! It's getting quite foggy out here."  
  
The fog got thicker and thicker until she couldn't see two feet in front of her.  
  
Satine ran around aimlessly in the fog, screaming like an idiot. She smacked into several trees.  
  
Satine: "AHHH!!! Help!"  
  
Suddenly, like magic, the fog cleared and a man in a long, dark coat appeared out of nowhere. A light shone on him and angels sang! It was really, really unbelievable.  
  
Satine: "Christian! You've come home to me!"  
  
Christian: (dazed) "Um . . . yeah."  
  
Satine: "You've been away at the Moulin Rouge for years. I thought you were dead."  
  
Christian: (stuffing a purple sequence bra deeper in his pocket) "Yeah, it's really rough over there."  
  
Satine: "Let's go inside and you can tell me all about it!"  
  
On their way back inside, they passed Mrs. Mills and Mr. Tuttle.  
  
Satine: "Mrs. Mills, Mr. Tuttle! Look who's come home! This is my husband, Christian!"  
  
Mrs. Mills & Mr. Tuttle: "Top of the mornin' to ye."  
  
Christian nervously tugged at his collar and nodded at them. Satine dragged him as they continued on their way. Once they were out of sight, Mrs. Mills leaned closer to Mr. Tuttle.  
  
Mrs. Mills: "Yarg, Mr. Tuttle! Do ye think she knows?"  
  
Mr. Tuttle: "Knows 'bout what?"  
  
Mrs. Mills: "Our secret. That we're really . . . infested with crabs."  
  
Mr. Tuttle: "Yarg. I dunno, Mrs. Mills. The little bastard critters spread fast. She could already have 'em herself."  
  
Mrs. Mills: (nods) "Well, we don't know for sure. We'll keep these hidden."  
  
Mrs. Mills tossed their stash of Nix on the ground and covered it with leaves.  
  
Coming inside, the kids run to Christian and throw their damn dirty ape paws on his legs.  
  
Anne & Nicholas: "DADDY! We missed you!"  
  
Christian: (kneeling down and smirking) "Wanna know a secret, kids? I'm not really your daddy . . . "  
  
Satine kicked his leg, causing him topple over.  
  
Satine: "Don't listen to Daddy, he's exhausted from his trip."  
  
Christian: "No, really. Mommy used to be a whore in Paris."  
  
Satine: (grabbing his arm) "C'mon into the living room, dearest."  
  
They all sat down. Christian looked around, bored.  
  
Christian: (flatly) "I have to take a dump."  
  
Satine: (startled) "Well, um . . . go ahead. You know where the . . . (embarrassed) 'you know what's' is."  
  
Nicholas: "The shitter?"  
  
Satine: "Nicholas! That's not proper! I'm going to spank your little bottom later."  
  
Christian got up and left, not amused. Satine folded her hands in her lap and smiled dreamily, staring into space.  
  
Anne: "Mummy, have you gone mad?"  
  
Satine: (snaps out of it and glares at Anne) "Have I gone mad? What sort of question is that? Why you little . . . !"  
  
She jumped from her chair and started choking that annoying little terd. Suddenly, Mrs. Mills and Mr. Tuttle came in and interrupted them.  
  
Satine: "Why, Mrs. Mills! Mr. Tuttle! Won't you join us?"  
  
Everybody sat down.  
  
Satine: "Mrs. Mills, I've been meaning to ask you - what are these?"  
  
She held up an old, dusty book filled with . . . brochures for Nix.  
  
Mrs. Mills: (snatching it away and tossing it in the fire) "I haven't a clue!"  
  
Lydia came running in the room, appearing flustered. She tried to say something, but couldn't.  
  
Satine: "Speak, girl. Speak!"  
  
Lydia pointed out the window. Just visible was Christian, running off into the fog, trying to escape. They could hear him screaming,  
  
Christian: "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is never to get married!"  
  
Satine: "Oh, I'm gonna kill him!"  
  
Satine lifted her dress and started chasing him. She chased after him all the way to the woods, where she ended up being blinded from the fog again.  
  
Satine: "Damn this fog!"  
  
She flipped off the guy who was running the fog machine.  
  
Fog Machine Guy: "Kiss my white ass, bitch!"  
  
And he cranked up the fog even more. Satine sat her ass down and cried. What could she do? She was forever lost in the fog.  
  
Today, the ghost of Satine wanders around in those very same woods, perhaps looking for the way home, perhaps seeking revenge on Christian, perhaps trying to find that dumb ass Fog Machine Guy. NOBODY KNOWS!!!!!!  
  
FROM BEETLE: Hehe, I know that was REALLY, REALLY stupid, but oh well! My mind comes up with these random, stupid ideas - hey I had 15 extra minutes so I figured what the hell? Please review for me, anyway. You can just make fun of it if you want, I don't care. LOL!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor did I create Moulin Rouge/ any of Moulin Rouge's characters or The Others/ any of The Other's characters. Nix is a lice product and I don't have ownership of that. "Damn dirty ape . . . " is from the movie Planet of the Apes and I don't have ownership of that either. I just own this stupid little story. 


End file.
